modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
SuperShowerBabyBowl
SuperShowerBabyBowl is the fifteenth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on February 20, 2019. Plot Summary Jay is hosting a Super Bowl party, and Claire is hosting a baby shower for Haley; both at Jay's house. What could go wrong?https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/02/modern-family-episode-1015.html Episode Description Jay and the guys (including, Phil, Cam, Luke, Manny and Joe) get ready to celebrate the Superbowl at Jay's place. However, at the last minute, Jay discovers that the girls (especially, Claire, Gloria and Alex) planned at the same place Haley's baby shower. The Pritchett Tucker family arrives, with Mitchell being the only one to attend Haley's shower and Lilly being here because she is punished. They are followed by Manny who is angry at Phil because he plays in a movie he wrote and never manages to pronounce his exact lines. Then, Dylan and Haley come, with Haley becoming ashamed of her own physical clothes. After that, Mitch and Gloria , who previously attended a trial and saw a famous dangerous woman put in jail, are afraid (though they hide it to one another) when they receive threat textos on their phones, while Cam and Jay are mad at one another because Jay promised earlier that they would cook Chili for this Superbowl and Cam believed that Jay forgotten that (though he feigned to forgot). Then, while Phil and Luke begin to take the bets, a series of misunderstandings let Dylan to believe that the family dislike him and , he runs. As Luke distracts Haley, Alex, who was in charge of the shower, splits the family into different teams. Phil goes with Manny, and they finally made peace when they realize that a machinist was against them. Jay and Cam also settle their differences and we learn that Lilly borrowed Mitch cellphone and that the textos were actually from her friend Christina. But it is Claire who finally finds Dylan in his van and warms up to him. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan * Patty Guggenheim as Danielle * Lindsay Mendez as Bel Air Black Widow * Kylen Deporter as Alexei * Desi Dennis Dylan as Foreperson * Kamryn Kunody as Christina Trivia * This episode aired exactly six years after "Bad Hair Day". * This is the first episode in which a person language is censured as Manny tries to speak but is recovered by a black liner. * This is the first episode in which Claire warms up to Dylan, where she finds him in his van. However, it seems curious that he still lives in a van since Claire and Phil offered them the possibility to move with them. * The Pritchett Tucker House and The Dunphy's only appear in interview scenes. * Though he is very young, Joe as an Instagram count. * Cam calls dill a "spice," but it's actually a herb. Continuity * Dylan hid in the playground when Mr Rogers died, in 2003. (so they knew him even back then, 6 years before the show began?) * This is the second episode in which there is a baby shower, since "Fight or Flight" which also was a 15th episode. However, in this episode, Haley's twins aren't born yet while in season 6, Sal's son was. * This is the second episode in which the family tries to watch a sport game since Coal Digger and the second episode in which both Mitchell and Gloria are seen together in a trial since Goodnight Gracie. * This is the second episode in which Phil gets into a feud with a Pritchett relative for this season since Kiss and Tell and the second episode since Mother! in which Manny directs a movie in which he stars. * Since Stuck in a Moment, we can assume that Lilly still does not have a cellphone. * This is the second episode since Dear Beloved Family in which a male character temporary dyes his hair blonde. * This episode seems to show that Cam was never totally accepted by Jay but there are some episodes in which they seem to have fun together, and were aired prior this. ** Coal Digger shows them enjoying football ** They wrap-up presents in Express Christmas ** They play bowling together in Knock 'Em Down ** They fly in Clean for a Day ** They watch sport games in The Party. ** And they practice football together by training Cam's team in Kids These Days * This is the first episode since, Snow Ball in which a texto error is seen. * Dylan's 40th episode. It's revealed that he is three years older than Haley. Cultural References *This episode takes place during Super Bowl LIII, which took place on 3 February 2019. Review *The A.V. Club gave it a "B+" References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10